


Letters to Satan (or should that be Santa?)

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: Satan just happens to have a softer side when it comes to kids at Christmas.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	Letters to Satan (or should that be Santa?)

A letter dropped into Satan’s lap. He grunted.

“What’s this?” He held the letter up and read the envelope.

‘Dear Satan’ He shrugged and opened it.

In it, was a letter about what Christmas presents the sender wanted. It didn’t take a genius or a demon to figure out that the letter sender meant to address the letter ‘To Santa’.  
But the letter writer had problems with spelling, frequently jumbling up the letters as they wrote them down.

Even though it was a mistake, Satan felt oddly touched by this innocuous letter being accidently addressed to him. Satan decided then and there to grant the present wishes of the children who spelt the Big Guy’s name wrongly. Soon after, a deluge of more misspelled letters arrived for Satan to handle. 

Crowley came into Satan’s office to chat to him about having Christmas off to spend with his Angel. But his breath was momentarily taken away by Satan, his Lord and Master, just sitting on his throne, reading some of the many letters.

Some of the children asked for peace, love amongst their family. But some wanted a really obscene amount of presents or just really not appropriate ones. Those were the ones that Satan like best, he decided.

Satan looked up as Crowley approached,

“Lord?” Crowley ventured, “What is all of this? You don’t usually attract this amount of letters Sire.”

Satan looked at him,  
“Can I help it if children cannot spell Santa correctly?”

He looked at his Lord,   
“Well,” he mused, “both names do use the same letters I suppose.” He grinned.

“Crowley?”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“You are not to tell anyone of this. Ever. Understood?"

Crowley smirked,  
“No, of course not, my Lord. Oh and I’ll be having this and every future Christmas off to spend with my Angel, ok my Lord?”

Satan sighed,  
“Of course, Crowley. I’ll see to it that you are taken off the Christmas rota.”

“Forever?”

“Yes, Crowley” Satan sighed, “Forever. Go enjoy your Christmas.”

“Thank you Lord, you too.”


End file.
